


Bedtime Stories

by lilywafiq



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Steve tells his daughter a bedtime story





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short future fic, brought on by seeing Steve's scars in 7x07

"Daddy, will you tell me a story?"

Steve smiled down at his daughter as he tucked her in. "Of course. What story would you like to hear?" 

Steve perched himself carefully on the edge of Laura's bed. The five year old looked thoughtful, before she reached out to touch Steve's chest.

"Tell me how you got this scar again."

Steve reached out to cover Laura's hand against the long scar left by his liver transplant. "Aren't you bored of that one yet?"

"No, silly," Laura replied.

"Well, in that case, get comfortable."

Laura took her hand back from Steve, and snuggled in under her blankets.

"A long, long time ago..."

"Not that long ago," Laura piped up.

"Longer ago than you've been alive," Steve pointed out. "Now, shh, let me tell the story."

"Sorry."

"A long, long time ago, your daddy was in charge of an elite team of superheroes called Five-0..."

"You're still in charge of Five-0!"

"Now, Five-0 were responsible for keeping the Hawaiian islands safe from the evil forces that tried to destroy everything."

"Danno says they do specific bad things, not try to destroy everything."

"Do you want Danno to tell you the story?" Steve asked. "Or do you want me to finish it?"

Laura smiled up at Steve. "Sorry."

Steve smiled back and tucked a stray strand of hair back behind Laura's ear. "So, one day your daddy found himself piloting a plane, trying to stop the bad guys, when all of a sudden..."

"You got shot!" Laura had heard this story so often she liked to interject, eyes wide. 

"I did. And it was bad. It looked like the bad guys were going to win, until your Danno jumped in to save the day. We were losing altitude, I was losing consciousness, but Danno found a way to land the plane safely. Everyone was telling him to land in the water, that it would be the safest option, but he knew that if he did, I would die. So he landed the plane on the beach instead."

"He's so brave," Laura whispered. 

"Yes, he is," Steve agreed. "By this point, I was dying. My liver had shut down."

"And you need a liver," Laura said.

"Yes, you do."

"And then what happened?"

"Your Danno did the bravest and most selfless thing a person could do. He gave me half his liver."

"He's a hero."

"He's a superhero, I tell you that all the time," Steve said. "He saved my life that day, and this scar reminds me of that every day." Steve absent-mindedly scratched at the long-healed scar. 

"I'm so glad he saved you," Laura said sleepily. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, munchkin," Steve replied, standing up. "Are you ready to sleep?"

Laura nodded, pressing her face into her favourite toy, a gangly giraffe Steve had purchased the day he and Danny had decided they'd try for a baby.

Steve bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead before turning out the light and leaving the room. 

"I'm a superhero, huh?" Danny was standing outside Laura's room, a gentle smile on his face.

"Oh please, you know it," Steve replied. He grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him back downstairs to the lounge. Steve flopped onto the couch, and Danny settled in beside him.

"That story will scare her one day, when she understands how close you were to dying," Danny said.

"I know. But at least she knows how much her parents love each other." Steve slung his arm around Danny's shoulders. 

"Hmm, I still wonder sometimes if it was worth it," Danny teased. "All the years you've shaved off my life..."

Steve rolled his eyes and leant in to kiss Danny. "Your life would suck without me and you know it."

Danny leisurely kissed Steve back. "Maybe."

"Maybe," Steve scoffed.

"You really think I was brave and selfless that day?" Danny asked, pulling back.

"Well, yeah."

"Sometimes I think that my reasoning for doing what I did was completely selfish."

"In what way?" Steve asked.

"Well, everyone offered their livers for you, but I knew we were a match so I insisted they use mine, not only because it was quicker and easier, but also because I don't think I could have let somebody else be inside you like that. You're mine, Steven, you always have been. And I'm yours. I couldn't let you die that day, because I couldn't bear the idea of facing the world without you. Does that make me selfish? I think it does."

"And yet you did all that without stopping to think about the consequences," Steve said. "And if that isn't selfless and brave, then I don't know what is."

"I love you, Steve."

"I love you, Danny."

"I'd give up half my liver for you again in a heartbeat."

Steve smiled, and leant in to kiss his husband again. "I would do the same."

"It'd be my own liver you'd be giving back to me."

"Shh, just accept the romantic gesture," Steve said. "It'd be poetic, somehow."

"You are the biggest goof I know."

"But you love me."

"I do."

Steve had thought about that day often with varying degrees of terror, but now, with his husband by his side, and their daughter upstairs, he wasn't afraid of it anymore. It was a part of him, part of his story. He smiled at Danny, who smiled back, and Steve knew that he wouldn't trade his past for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
